1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an electromagnetic relay having a tongue-shaped armature which is mounted in an axial through-opening of a coil body with the armature fastened at a first end by a first coil flange and with its free end moveable between two contacts between two pole plates in the region of a second coil flange such that a flux transfer plate lies flat against the end face of the first coil flange and is formed at the fastening end of the armature and also at least one section of the pole plates lie flat against the end face of the second coil flange and presses against two positioning members that are mounted in extensions of the narrower sides of the armature and wherein sealing films are mounted at the end faces of both the first and the second coil flanges so as to provide insulation and sealing. The method of manufacturing and making such relay is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relays are disclosed in German DE-AS No. 27 23 220 and the equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,329 assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure therein is hereby incorporated by reference in the present application. The design of this relay is such that a good magnetic coupling to the end faces of the coil body is accomplished and the coupling of the pole plates to a flat permanent magnet at the one end face and coupling of the flux transfer plate to a ferromagnetic housing cap at the other end face occurs. This construction also makes it possible to substantially close off the contact space with a sealing film at both end faces so that fluid casting compound cannot penetrate into the inside of the coil body when the relay is incapsulated. The application of the sealing film is still relatively complicated in the prior art structures since there are differences in the levels of the end faces between the coil body surface and the pole plates and the sealing film must be applied in a U-shaped form around the coil body flange because of the pole plates which have their terminal pins that extend about pass the outsides of the respective coil flange and also because of the corresponding flux transfer plate of the armature.